


【茄面】楼上唱K的朋友请把我家的蓝牙音箱从你手机里删掉

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 超级ooc沙雕流水账没有文笔百分百甜饼，不甜你打我
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 4





	【茄面】楼上唱K的朋友请把我家的蓝牙音箱从你手机里删掉

1  
莱昂纳多是个刚从佛罗伦萨搬来威尼斯的年青画家，30岁，独身。因长了一张天使一般美丽的脸而广受年轻女孩的喜爱，但因其常在大街上或公园里盯着年轻漂亮的男孩子看而被误认为是有些变态的gay，本人则否认了这一点，他觉得他看重的只有人类的美丑，而无关性别。  
他除了画画之外还有许多其他副业，比如帮公共澡堂修水管和给邻居家的阿猫阿狗接生，甚至还有修电脑修汽车修手表通马桶装灯泡操作挖掘机等惊为天人的技能，也正是因为这些副业占用了他太多时间，他“画家”的头衔显得名不副实，买过他画的人都说莱昂纳多画得挺好，就是太能拖了。  
你问他是故意拖的吗？当然不是，他只是画着画着就想到了新的东西，跑去一边研究了，比如怎样通过物理手段提高鱼的睡眠质量，并且亲自买了一缸鱼回来做实验。而且他还有无数的理由搪塞金主，每次都是不重样的。但因为画技确实不错，得到了许多金主爸爸的青睐，稿费不低，日子过得也不错。他在威尼斯地段较好的地方租了一间公寓，周围的商场餐厅健身房一应俱全，他很喜欢这里，因为所有的必要设施出门即达，不会浪费他太多时间。  
莱昂纳多有个小蓝牙音箱，他喜欢在工作或绘画的时候放一些轻缓的音乐，就包括做饭的时候他都喜欢伴着音乐切菜或是煮意大利面。然而莱昂纳多怎么的没想到，某一天意外会出在他的这台蓝牙音箱上。  
那天，莱昂纳多正在打一个鸡蛋，他想做一碗好喝的蛋花汤，前不久才从网上学来的菜谱。他的蓝牙音箱开着，但还没有放出音乐。他看着手里的鸡蛋，心想打完这一个再开也没关系。他把垃圾桶放在脚边，鸡蛋打进碗里的同时他就可以把蛋壳丢进去，但当他把鸡蛋在玻璃碗的边缘上磕了一下后，蓝牙音箱突然抽风一般地发出了声音，不是莱昂纳多手机里那些舒缓的古典乐，而是某个人撕心裂肺声嘶力竭的叫喊声。蛋清裹着蛋黄从裂开的鸡蛋壳里掉了出来，精准地砸进了莱昂纳多脚边的垃圾桶，而这位被吓到的青年转身把蛋壳扔进了玻璃碗里。  
他在原地愣了好几秒，在意识到发生了什么之后才迅速冲过去按下了蓝牙音箱上的电源键。他依稀记得那些乱叫声里有什么“啊我的太阳～你这么美～🎶”，看来是有个邻居在家里用手机唱K不小心连上了自家的蓝牙音箱。莱昂纳多刚搬到这里不久，对邻居还不太熟，他觉得直接去人家家里提醒好像不太礼貌，蓝牙的信号范围少说也有八到十米，他也不确定半径十米内是哪位好邻居在唱歌，于是他想了个好办法。  
他贴了一张告示在公寓门口，上面用大字写着：“告示：楼上唱K的朋友，请把我家的蓝牙音箱从你手机里删掉。”下面附上了具体操作的流程：“具体操作如下：手机设置→蓝牙→Leo—D—V→取消配对”，下面还贴心地手绘了流程图。他将告示好好地贴在墙上后，心满意足地回家去了。  
可是情况并没有变好，他的邻居好像无视了他贴出的告示，他的蓝牙音箱依然被别人占着，出来，他难过极了，决定找这个过分的邻居评评理。  
某天，他打开小音箱静静听着，等到楼上的邻居又开始唱歌的时候，他出了门，顺着楼梯一级一级爬上去仔细听着每一家门后面的动静，果然，这位歌手就住在三楼。他用力敲了敲门，并在门口大喊：“先生！请开门！”然后，门开了，一个深棕色头发的青年出现在他面前，纯白的T恤勾勒出青年壮硕的身材，肌肉紧实的小臂撑在门框上，青年笑得一脸阳光看着他，莱昂纳多注意到他的嘴角有一道疤痕，青年给他开门的时候，耳朵上还戴着耳机。  
“呀，是楼下新搬来的邻居吗？你好，我叫艾吉奥。”  
“你好，我是莱昂纳多，我住在一楼。我们……见过吗？”莱昂纳多看着这个俊俏的邻居有些出神，他看起来太年轻了，只有二十出头的样子。  
“啊，我一般晚上上班，白天在家里休息，所以你可能没见过我，但是我见过你，莱昂纳多。”  
意识到他的邻居还站在门口，艾吉奥立马将人迎进屋里。  
“别站着，朋友，进来坐，进来坐！”  
莱昂纳多被这个热情的意大利青年拉进屋里，他感觉自己是被拖进去的，对方甚至还贴心地把他塞进了柔软的沙发里。  
“谢谢，你太热情了。”手足无措的画家坐在沙发上盯着在一旁忙碌的艾吉奥，对方收拾完了桌上凌乱的书本、游戏光碟和手柄，然后从冰箱里取出一罐冰镇的桃子汽水递给莱昂纳多。  
“莱昂纳多，不用客气。对了，找我有什么事？”艾吉奥坐了下来，自己也开了一罐汽水喝了起来。  
“呃……”画家在寻找一种委婉的表达方式。“你最近有没有看手机？”  
“手机？”艾吉奥从口袋掏出自己的手机，解锁了屏幕。“手机怎么了？”  
“你……有没有发现你的蓝牙是开着的？”  
“蓝牙……让我看看。”艾吉奥熟练地打开设置界面，点开了蓝牙。“嘿，还真是开着的！你怎么知道的，朋友？”  
“你有没有发现你的蓝牙连的是我的音箱？”  
2  
空气胶着得像高温下凝固的蛋清，艾吉奥僵在了原地，莱昂纳多觉得他像尊表情怪异的雕像。艾吉奥托着手机的手臂停在半空，刚才滑动屏幕的手指悬在手机屏幕上方微微颤抖着。  
“抱歉，我不是有意让你尴尬的，只是……你真的没看到我贴在外面的告示吗？”莱昂纳多眨巴着蓝色的大眼睛看着他愣在原地的邻居，他很害怕给人添麻烦，而此刻的场景明显是他让自己的新邻居感到无比尴尬，莱昂纳多的内心莫名多了一丝负罪感。  
“抱歉，什么告示？”艾吉奥恢复了正常。  
“只有那一张。”  
“好像有印象，但是我没太细看，以为是什么推销广告，而且……”艾吉奥用手抚摸着下巴仔细回想着他回家时无意间瞥到的那张告示。“字是反着的。”  
莱昂纳多差点一口汽水喷了出来，他居然忘记了自己独特的书写习惯，把那张告示当成自己的手稿去写了。艾吉奥昼伏夜出的作息加上自己的镜像字，确实很难注意到上面的内容。  
“抱歉，那是我手写的，我是个左撇子。我当时应该用电脑打印。”  
“不用道歉！是我给你造成困扰了才是，有打扰到你吗？”青年拍拍莱昂纳多的肩膀问道。  
“嗯……倒是没什么，就是你的声音第一次从我的音箱里冒出来的时候，我打掉了手里的一个鸡蛋。”  
“抱歉抱歉，吓到你了！鸡蛋我下次会赔你的！”  
“不，我不是说鸡蛋……其实不用……”莱昂纳多连忙摆手，慌忙解释着，他觉得艾吉奥是误解了他的意思，其实他只是想让对方把他的蓝牙音箱从手机里删掉而已。  
“好啦好啦，我会删掉的。”艾吉奥笑出一口闪亮的白牙。  
莱昂纳多从艾吉奥家里出来后，一直回想着青年的种种表现，总觉得哪里不对，但又想不到是哪里有问题。不过好在他回到家后发现他的小音箱可以正常使用了，他又能愉快地边听音乐边工作了。  
第二天一早，有人按响了莱昂纳多的门铃，还在洗漱的画家脖子上搭着毛巾就去开门了，一开门看到他的邻居艾吉奥穿着一身笔直的西装站在自己家门口，莱昂纳多觉得此时这个场景也许配上一束玫瑰花或者一份热腾腾的早餐更为合适，因为昨天那个穿着白T的毛毛糙糙的小子穿上西装确实是帅得勾魂摄魄。  
然而他的邻居从身后托出了一盘鸡蛋。  
“艾吉奥？”莱昂纳多慌忙甩掉了脑袋里那些不切实际的幻想，然后看着青年手里透明的塑料盒里排列整齐的十二个鸡蛋，连大小都相差无几。  
“抱歉之前吓到你，这是赔你的鸡蛋。”艾吉奥带着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，一丝红晕爬墙了脸颊。  
“不是，我真不要你的鸡蛋……”  
当艾吉奥用那双小狗一样的棕色大眼睛真切地望着莱昂纳多的时候，画家当场将拒绝的话咽了回去。那张俊俏又无辜的脸上分明地写着“你忍心拒绝我吗？”本就不太会拒绝别人的莱昂纳多根本无法抵挡邻居炙热的眼神，只能举手投降。  
于是莱昂纳多干脆连人带鸡蛋一起请进了家里，并邀请艾吉奥分享自己的早餐。  
“我是个素食主义者，希望我的做的东西你不会介意。”莱昂纳多将一份三明治和一杯热牛奶放进托盘里端给艾吉奥，然后给自己也盛了一份。  
“你太热情了，莱昂纳多。”艾吉奥并不拘束，拿起三明治咬了一口，柔软的土司、新鲜的生菜、脆甜的黄瓜、嫩滑的鸡蛋，还有酸甜的番茄都极大地勾起了他的食欲，他很快将面前的早餐吃了个精光，抬头才看见莱昂纳多举着牛奶杯一动不动地盯着他看。  
“太好吃了，多谢款待。对了，你在看什么？”  
“啊，不，没什么。我在……发呆，我搬到这儿来第一次有人和我一起吃早餐，还是在我家。”金发的画家瞬间红了脸，低下头去不再看艾吉奥，嘴里小声嘀咕着。  
“老天，你实在太可爱了。”  
艾吉奥的赞美之词让莱昂纳多猝不及防，他脸上的红晕以肉眼可见的速度爬至耳尖，艾吉奥觉得他腼腆的邻居现在像个熟透的番茄。  
吃完早餐后，莱昂纳多兴奋地带着艾吉奥参观了他的住所兼工作室，并且满意地看到了艾吉奥脸上惊讶的表情。  
“我以为你只是个画家，莱昂纳多，你简直是个天才。”艾吉奥摆弄着莱昂纳多桌上那些解剖模型和机械零件，看着工具箱里各式精巧的工具，他的邻居不仅会画画，还会机械、解剖、天文、化学、音乐及其他方面的技能。  
“这太不可思议了！”他赞叹道。  
“绘画只是我生活的一部分，我对这个世界充满了好奇，尽管科学已经足够发达，但仍然有人类无法解释的现象，我作为一个渺小的人类却想要窥探世界的真理……”他兴致勃勃地向艾吉奥说着，已经把之前的羞涩和尴尬抛之脑后，艾吉奥并不介意莱昂纳多向他说那些他不太懂的知识，他的邻居在向他讲这些东西的时候十分专注又兴奋。  
“你真的太厉害了！”  
“谢谢，如果你有什么需要修理的东西，不用去找修理店，交给我就好了。或者，如果你想要一份速写，我也可以为你画。”  
“这太棒了，莱昂纳多。”  
艾吉奥上前给莱昂纳多一个结实的拥抱，莱昂纳多也迅速回抱了他，一段友谊就因为一个突然出了状况的蓝牙音箱产生了。  
2  
莱昂纳多没想到因为一个被误连的蓝牙音响收获了一份友谊，他的新朋友的确是个有趣的人，他总会带些新奇的小玩意儿给他，通常是清晨或晚上敲响他家的门，在莱昂纳多家里坐一会儿就走，去上班或是回家睡觉。他们互留了联系方式和社交账号，莱昂纳多有了新点子总会第一时间告诉艾吉奥，艾吉奥也总会回复他，一条不落。  
“说实话，你会觉得我说得太多了吗？我觉得我可能打扰到了你。”  
“不，朋友，别这样想，你可以对我说任何你想说的东西，我都会听的。”  
“艾吉奥，你真是太好了。”  
莱昂纳多发出了一个拥抱的表情后，艾吉奥也回了他一个，画家惊讶地发现自己又躲在被窝里抱着手机傻笑了。  
某一天莱昂纳多接到了一大单生意，甲方似乎非常有钱，但是提的要求都很苛刻，对于他这样的天才画家倒不是什么难事，只是容易忘记自己接了稿这件事让莱昂纳多有些心虚。  
“莱昂，最近怎么不见你出来了？”艾吉奥坐在莱昂纳多家的沙发上，看着趴在电脑前工作的画家问道。  
“最近接了单生意，甲方的要求很多，我得认真对待一下。”画家头也不抬地在手绘板上画着，还不停地按着ctrl+z。眼尖的艾吉奥越过画家的肩膀看向电脑屏幕，发现莱昂纳多在画一幅肖像，而这幅肖像似乎有些眼熟……  
“适当放松一下自己，这些可以慢慢来。”  
突然，莱昂纳多的电话响了，画家看了一眼来电显示便飞速接了起来。艾吉奥隐约听到电话里另外一个男人口气非常不好，自己的好朋友像只受惊的兔子一样在电话里也毕恭毕敬。  
“好的，好的，先生您说……在画，在……”  
莱昂纳多的手机被突然出现在他旁边的艾吉奥夺了过去，莱昂纳多愣了一下然后惊恐地叫道:  
“艾吉奥等一下，那是我金主！”  
“什么？波吉亚吗？我就说你画这人怪眼熟的。”艾吉奥黑着脸看着莱昂纳多，对方则被这个青年骇人的表情再次震住。  
电话里的男人还在骂骂咧咧，气焰十分嚣张。  
“达•芬奇，你有听我说话吗？”  
“不好意思，波吉亚先生，莱昂纳多正忙，请你别打来了！”  
还没等对方那句“你他妈谁啊？”说完，艾吉奥已经先一步挂掉了电话。莱昂纳多一副要死了的表情瘫坐在椅子上。  
“完了，艾吉奥，我现在离开威尼斯还来得及吗？”  
艾吉奥望着画家绝望的表情和空洞的眼神笑了起来，从椅子上拉起丢了魂儿的画家，把他拽进了街边的酒吧。  
“别担心，我的朋友，有我在，他不会把你怎么样的。”  
“你知道他是谁吗艾吉奥！”画家生无可恋地一杯一杯给自己灌着酒，他觉得他的职业生涯就要在今天彻底结束了，不对，可能不止是职业生涯，而是他整个生涯就此结束。  
“意大利黑手党头目？”艾吉奥眨巴着无辜的大眼睛看着莱昂纳多。  
“原来你知道啊！”  
“你到底是怎么接上他的单的？”艾吉奥看着桌上一瓶酒都快被莱昂纳多喝完了，连忙拿走了他的杯子。  
“这个年轻人亲自找上我的，问我订了一幅肖像画和好几幅工程图，我看他长得好看，出价又高，就答应了。”  
“出价高前面那一句才是重点吧莱昂！你难道之前没听说过波吉亚家族吗？”  
“听说过，但没见过真人，我跟他签了协议才知道他是意大利黑手党。”  
“天呐，莱昂纳多。”艾吉奥扶额，他没想到他精明的朋友也会有栽跟头的时候。  
“全意大利没有第二个能完成他那些图纸的画师，我想在完成之前他不会拿我怎么办。但是之后……”  
“你不能扔了他这单吗？”艾吉奥打趣道。  
“艾吉奥！”  
“好吧好吧，你喝多了，我送你回去。”艾吉奥笑着架起有些晕乎的莱昂纳多，把他送回了家里。走之前还贴心地给画家盖好了被子，并说了句“晚安”。  
3  
时间过了一周，莱昂纳多还在肝西泽尔的稿子，第二天就是交稿日期了，他不停挠着头发盯着电脑屏幕，偏偏在这个时候有人试图往他的电脑上投屏。不知道是谁又误连了他的电脑，正在尝试投影。他无心理会这些，顺手关掉了，没想到连接窗口还在一次一次往出弹，他看了一眼，又是艾吉奥。最糟心的是西泽尔的催稿电话又来了，他的手机被占着，不能打电话让艾吉奥停下来。他一次一次点着“×”，弹窗一次一次出现在屏幕右下角，最终还在跟他通话的西泽尔在听到“在画了在画了”的三秒之后传来一声大喊:  
“艾吉奥！！！”  
莱昂纳多扒在阳台抢抬头望着三楼，他的好邻居笑嘻嘻的探出头，同他一起探头的还有二楼一脸懵逼的邻居。他看了楼上一眼，又看了楼下一眼，骂了一句“神经病”回到了屋里。  
“莱昂纳多，我刚看到一幅不错的人体参考图，想给你看看。”  
“天呐艾吉奥，你不会发到我的手机里吗？等等，西泽尔先生您还在吗？”  
于是第二天，有传言称意大利黑手党头目西泽尔•波吉亚在一群小弟的护送下进了医院的耳鼻喉科。莱昂纳多交了稿却失去了稿费，他为了这单把其他稿全部退掉了，现在的莱昂纳多甚至没法交下个月的房租。  
“艾吉奥，我想我得走了，我是来跟你道别的。”画家沮丧地站在艾吉奥家门口，手里拎了一大包行李。  
“你去哪儿啊？莱昂。”艾吉奥惊讶地看着垂头丧气的画家问道。  
“罗马，米兰，或者回佛罗伦萨。”  
“怎么了？朋友。”  
“房租到期了，上一单也打了水漂，我得另谋出路了。”  
“嘿！别着急，莱昂。”艾吉奥捉住莱昂纳多的手，把他拉进自己屋里。“没有住处的话，介意先住我家吗？我会给你安排新住处的。”  
“你不也是这栋公寓的租户吗？”  
“谁告诉你我是租户了？这栋楼是我的。”  
“什么？可是我房东是的女人，她叫克劳迪亚。”画家觉得艾吉奥像是在吹牛。  
“那你知道她姓什么吗？”  
“奥迪托雷？”  
“那重新自我介绍一下，我叫艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，你的房东是我妹妹。”青年得意地笑着，他的计划是出了一点意外，不过最终的结果似乎离他期望的并不远了。  
“什么？！”  
“抱歉，之前一直没告诉你我的姓氏，因为……好吧，我承认这是我的计划，包括住在你楼上、和你打招呼，认识你，当然不包括你的蓝牙音箱和西泽尔，那两个都是意外。生我的气了吗？”艾吉奥突然意识到他似乎给莱昂纳多制造了不小的麻烦后，小心翼翼地看着他的好友。  
“有一点。”  
莱昂纳多不仅不会拒绝别人，他甚至不太会指责别人。  
“莱昂，我闯了这么大祸只是‘有一点’吗？”  
青年的手突然搭上了莱昂纳多的肩膀上，把对方吓了一跳，莱昂纳多抬头对上了艾吉奥的视线，棕发的年轻人眼神无比认真。  
“这也不能完全怪你，毕竟我也……”  
“莱昂纳多你听着！”艾吉奥大声打断了他。  
“艾吉奥，什么？”  
“我喜欢你，从我见你的第一眼就喜欢你了。可以接受我的一见钟情吗？”  
红晕悄悄爬上两个人的脸颊，短暂的沉默后，二人笑着拥吻在了一起。  
一个蓝牙音箱引发的事件，在艾吉奥与莱昂纳多的拥抱和亲吻中画上了圆满的句号。  
The End


End file.
